


Meline: Child of Light

by jackiesanimefan1996



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Advanced Technology, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, Horror, M/M, Magic, Royalty, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiesanimefan1996/pseuds/jackiesanimefan1996
Summary: Princess Meline is an elite warrior, scholar, and healer for the people of Rhyd, however, she received news from anonymous message that her father is alive, he is captured and a slave to the Nobles. Meline knew she had to save him but her mother, Queen Aled forbade anyone not under merchant or sailor to leave the country for their safety. Nevertheless, Meline and a few of her allies and close went on the search to find the lost prince.





	Meline: Child of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm sorry for deleting my other story, I just felt that I didn't have an inspiration to the story. Anyway, I hope you like this story, leave a comment at the bottom of the page. You can give out advice as well. Thank you and have a lovely day. I wrote a story like this on Fanfiction but I forgot what my account and password so here is the remake.

The Katinue Forest, filled with peace and mystery, no one knows the secrets it holds. However, along its main road to the town of Skeel, lies five travelers, the four men riding on horseback are bounty hunters; the fifth was young woman, she was a prisoner to the other four, her skin was a chocolate brown, her arms covered with strange tattoos, her hair tied into long, tiny braids. Her name is Meline, the high healer of the Rhyd, champion of the Rhyd Raiders. Her captures known to be the famous bounty hunters and ruthless mercenaries called the Four Thrones of Death, they were tasked by her mother, Queen Aled of Rhyd took to return her home by force if necessary. Of course, Meline fought back, she was a skilled warrior and huntress, but she was outnumbered and. She has resisted to corporate and had attempted to escape many times during the trip, however, she never lost hope and soon planned her next escape. She didn’t realize her chance to escape and disappear would much sooner than she thought. The group came to stop to rest their horses and resupply for food and water for the night. They tied and secured Meline’s binds to a nearby tree, they went to go hunting and resupply for water. Hours had passed and the sun had started to set, yet they haven’t returned. This was the perfect opportunity to escape, however, she would need to free herself from her binds. 

Luckily, within her hair contains a small pendant that her mother gave to her as a gift when she was a little girl. It contained a small, sharp needle-like blade. She reached for her pants pocket to find the pendant and grabbed it. Immediately, she cut the nylon binds; she grabbed her items, supplies, and weapons, grabbed one of the horses, rode into the darkness of the woods to freedom. Once she rode far enough into and out of the woods, she went to carry on her mission. To find and save her father, the Prime Prince Zust of the Rhyd. She didn't travel alone, she reunites with her fellow warriors and friends, Lord Rook, Lady Tia, Captain Jist, and her younger sister, Princess Roe, they were worried and had searched high and low in forest. Now, they can continue to search for the lost prince.


End file.
